Drabbles nn
by Acro0zsz
Summary: Coleccion de historias y drabbles. Yohna :D
1. Perspectiva de Horokeu

_(Horo-Horo)_

Realmente no logro entenderlos.

El, despreocupado, risueño, vago y perezoso por naturaleza.

Ella, fria, calculadora, inteligente y un tanto espeluznante

Que rayos es lo que los une en ese amor tan pasional? sera la belleza de ella y el caracter de el? sera la manera de entenderse el uno al otro?

sera porque juntos salieron de ese hoyo profundo llamado soledad?

Nunca lo entenderé.

No entendere como es posible que convivan juntos.

No entendere como es que el puede soportar todos los regaños de ella y sus furias altamente cotidianas, y solo sonreir y decirme algo como "no es linda cuando se enoja?" acompañado de esa risa boba que tiene.

No entendere como es que ella sea capaz de perdonar todos sus errores por mas estupidos que sean.

No entendere como pueden entenderse con solo un gesto facial, o menos que eso.

No entendere su rara forma de demostrarse su amor, porque al parecer no necesitan las palabras para hacerlo.

No entendere como ella es capaz de mirarlo con una inmensa ternura, sin dejar que su rostro neutral cambie ni un poco.

No entendere como es que el la vea con esa mirada llena de amor, sin esperar nada, ni una sola reaccion a cambio.

No entendere como es que siguen sintiendo esa sensacion de primer beso a pesar de todos los que se han dado

Lo unico que se sobre esa relacion, es que se aman mas que a nada en el mundo, que no soportan estar separados y que sin el otro no pueden vivir.

Tal vez ellos son el ejemplo perfecto de amor puro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueeno, ke tal? .-. solo, queria plasmar la idea que tienen los amigos de Yoh sobre su relacion con Anna, realmente amo a esa pareja! *¬* <strong>_

_**Criticas? Felicitaciones? Amenazas de muerte? D:**_

_**Se que esta corto, pero me gusta hacerlos asi n_n**_

_**Habran versiones de todos, de las opiniones de todos, esta fue la opinion de Horokeu, incluso pondre la de Tamao n.n**_

_**Se considera un Drabble? bueno, ya lo hice asi**_

_**eh, hasta pronto (?)**_


	2. Perspectiva de Ren

_(Ren)_

En cierto modo, ella es como yo.

Pero ella tiene la capacidad de amar a alguien mas que a su propia vida.

Yo, amo a pocas personas, tal vez no amo a nadie, pero ella si, ama con locura a ese hombre de despreocupada sonrisa.

Igual que el a ella.

Nunca lo han demostrado en publico.

Pero sabes que se aman solo por la forma en la que se miran.

Ella lo mira de una manera sumamente especial...una mirada que encierra miles de sentimientos.

El, la mira como si no existiera nadie en el mundo que el pueda querer mas, es una mirada llena de...ternura...amor...y sobretodo admiracion.

Solo una vez he sido capaz de verlos profesandose su amor, en un calido beso, y eso que fue por accidente.

No se muy bien las razones por las que no lo hacen.

Tal vez no es necesario.

Los unicos que necesitan saber sobre ese amor son ellos mismos, nadie mas.

En cierta forma, envidio eso de ellos.

Tal vez algun dia yo ame a una mujer tanto como Yoh ama a Anna, y con suerte ella me ame de la forma en la que Anna ama a Yoh.

Pero eso suena algo dificil.

Tener un amor asi de fuerte, duradero y sincero en estos dias es mas dificil de lo que ellos lo hacen ver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>n_n no supe como hacer ver a Ren frio como siempre...<strong>_


	3. Perspectiva de Tamao

_(Tamao)_

Cada vez que noto ese amor, siento que una daga se clava a mi corazon.

Es verdaderamente doloroso saber que nunca te vera como la ve a ella.

A ella le habla de una manera tan distinta...la mira de una manera tan distinta...

Y a mi, solo me trata como a una niña cualquiera.

No tiene un trato especial hacia mi, nisiquiera porque me conoce desde hace mas tiempo que a ella.

No me mira mal, nada de eso.

Me mira con cariño, pero no amor.

Se que me quiere, pero no de la manera en la que yo lo quiero a el.

Y no puedo nisiquiera odiar a su verdadero amor, la señorita Anna, porque ella me trata como si fuera su hermana menor.

A ella la respeto mucho, y no la culpo porque el joven Yoh no me ame.

Porque despues de todo, su destino era estar juntos.

Recuerdo una vez, que vi al joven Yoh recargado en el marco de su puerta viendola dormir.

Me parecio extraño, asi que me acerque y le pregunte que pasaba, a lo que el respondio "nada, solo...queria verla dormir...  
>es tan linda incluso asi...hehe..." lo dijo con un tono tan...lindo...no se como explicarlo.<p>

En ese momento comprendi cuanto la amaba.

Y ella, se que lo ama de la misma forma, basta con ver todo lo que hace por el.

No puedo sentirme feliz por eso, pero tampoco puedo sentirme triste.

Lo unico que me queda es aceptar la realidad y dejarlos ser felices, porque solo se necesitan el uno al otro para serlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quise dar a entender lo que Tamao piensa de Anna, porque a mi parecer no la odia, ya que Anna la trata como si fuera de la familia. n_n <em>**


	4. Perspectiva de Manta

_(Manta)_

El unico amor verdadero que he visto es el de ellos.

Es inusual, de seguro.

Totalmente extraño, es la unica manera en la que puedo describirlo.

De no haber sido porque puse mas atencion a los pequeños detalles nunca habria notado ese amor peculiar que se expresan.

Siempre la veo a ella, torturandolo con entrenamientos y tareas hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento, y a el obedeciendo todo lo que ella le pide.

Se que lo hace por razones que van mas alla de que ella de miedo y se extremadamente fuerte.

Incluso creo que va mas alla de que sea su prometida.

Va mas alla de muchas cosas, asi fue como es que note que el la ama, mucho a decir verdad.

Y no solo por eso, sino tambien por su forma de sonreirle.

El le sonrie a todos, pero para ella tiene una sonrisa reservada...solo para ella.

Y en cuanto a ella, basta recordar un poco el torneo de shamanes.

Las noches que ella se desvelaba llorando por el y pidiendo por su seguirdad, y ella que creia que nadie noto esos momentos.

Solo yo.

Bastaba ver la fe ciega que le tenia, y su dolor al ver que el era golpeado o lastimado.

Sin duda, un amor admirable. Y envidiable en muchas formas.


	5. Perspectiva de Lyserg

_(Lyserg)_

Note a primera vista su amor.

Soy buen observador, creo yo.

No se como es que los demas tardaron tanto en darse cuenta.

Digo, ellos los conocen mas tiempo que yo.

Sera que son asi de distraidos?

O sera que no conocen bien el amor?

Incluso yo lo conozco, aunque decirlo suene descabellado.

Yo conozco el amor, y se que cuando hay amor las personas se preocupan por su ser amado.

Velan por el.

Complacen hasta el mas absurdo capricho de esa persona.

Se miran de una forma diferente.

Conocen a la perfeccion a esa persona.

Darian lo que fuera por verlos sonreir.

Dan su felicidad por la de ellos.

Yo vi eso en Yoh y Anna.

Porque los demas no?

Era demasiado obvio.

O es que esa clase de amor solo ellos la tienen?

Sin romanticismos...

Sin palabras tiernas...

Sin besos...

Solo con miradas y acciones.

Porque no es necesario nada mas.

Al menos no para ellos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No conozco bien a Lyserg...se noto mucho? :s <em>**

**_Pense que con toda su forma de ser y eso seria una persona observadora n.n _**


	6. Perspectiva de Chocolove

_(Chocolove)_

No necesito verlos para saber que se aman.

No necesito ver que se den muestras de afecto.

No necesito oir que lo confirmen.

Desde que me quede ciego, noto las cosas mas rapidamente.

Noto que el aura de el, por asi decirlo, cambia al estar cerca de ella.

Se vuelve mas tranquila...

Tranquila y al mismo tiempo se altera.

No necesito ver sus mejillas sonrosadas para saber lo que pasa.

Tambien el aura de ella cambia.

Se vuelve calida...y llena de confianza...

Todo lo contrario de cuando el no esta.

Cuando el no esta se vuelve fria...se siente miedo alrederdor de ella...

Lo mismo pasa con el.

Su aura se vuelve insegura...llena de tristeza...

Al parecer, juntos se complementan.

Incluso las personas que creen que Yoh jamas perdera la calma, estan equivocadas.

Yoh seria capaz hasta de matar, solo si ella se lo pide.

Es capaz de dar su vida.

Y seria mas que capaz de perder la calma si algo le pasa a ella.

Incluso aquella vez que estaba sola con Hao...

Tal vez no se notaba, pero el estaba furioso, impaciente, desesperado, preocupado...

El, Yoh Asakura, estaba preocupado.

Y no es solo con ella, pero con ella se nota muchisimo mas.

Se nota claramente como es que ella afecta tanto sus emociones y maneras de actuar.

Y en ella, el afecta de la misma manera.

Ella se vuelve dulce y vulnerable de un momento a otro, y todo eso es provocado por el.

Si a eso no se le llama amor, entonces debe ser locura, locura por una persona.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trate de hacer ver a Chocolove como alguien que no solo es un idiota con mal gusto en chistes como todos lo hacen ver.<em>**

**_Trate de hacerlo ver como una persona madura que entiende las cosas, como cuando estaba en el infierno :D_**


	7. Perspectiva de Ryu

Amor? ellos? Si, amor, al principio ni yo lo creia.

Doña Anna, siendo tan...ella...y don Yoh...siendo tan...el...

Son la pareja mas rara que he visto.

Y eh visto mucho.

Pero lo unico que aseguro, es que son la unica que puede jurarse amor eterno sin que ese juramento se rompa.

Tal vez exagere, pero es lo que mis ojos ven.

Incluso llegue a creer que se odiaban.

No lo entendia, porque no romper el compromiso, si ni se soportan?

Creia que don Yoh complacia todas sus ordenes por temor a ser golpeado.

Aunque el le gana en fuerza fisica.

Creia que doña Anna hacia sus trajes de batalla para no verse mal frente a las personas.

Creia que cuando estaban solos lo unico que hacian era hablar, ella rega andolo por algo y el soportandola.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Deje de pensar asi cuando note que se miraban una vez mientras comiamos en Patchland.

El la miraba, pense que queria decirle algo, y al parecer ella le respondia con la mirada.

Disimuladamente mire los ojos de el, note algo diferente en ellos...

Ternura, deseo...amor...

En ella era algo parecido...

Confianza..paz...calma...

Empeze a tomarle sentido a aquellos peque os detalles que se tenian.

Entendi que el la obedece porque quiere verla feliz.

Entendi que ella hace todo lo que hace para verlo feliz a el, y no le importa lo que los demas digan.

Entendi al fin, que ese juego extra o de miradas discretas y pequeñas sonrisas que ellos dos juegan se llama amor, al menos eso es lo que piensan que es, y todos los demas tambien lo pensamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se hacer el lenguaje de Ryu D: y al parecer lo notaron ñ_ñ siento eso...<strong>_


End file.
